


[podfic] A Story With A Capital 'S' (Or Two)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Character Study, Coming Out, Family, Fanboying, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Dick could understand why Tim slept in a Superman T-shirt sometimes. Because, Superman, right?  But this...





	[podfic] A Story With A Capital 'S' (Or Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Story With A Capital 'S' (Or Two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499794) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Family, Batfamily Feels, Robins Being Robins, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Character Study, Coming Out, Fanboying

 **Length:**  00:18:21  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_A%20Story%20With%20A%20Capital%20'S'%20\(Or%20Two\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
